Lost in your way
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: Nother song fic by me. What happens when Kagome is kidnapped and brainwashed by Nraku into thinking that she is his sister. Who of all people saves her mind? You will never know until you read.


Okay, okay, so i should be working on one of the othe fics hat i have that are active. but so what, I have writer's block so there!  
  
Originally it's supposed to be a one shot, but it may urn into another thing entirely.  
  
The song isn't mine, neither is inuyasha, otherwize i wouldn't be on FF.net, so waaaagh!  
  
88  
  
Kagome sat down. She was alone now, she haad escaped her brother's grasp.   
  
She was alone in the world except for him. He wasn't really her brother, but was her older step-brother. He killed her parents, then he had killed souta. then grandpa, then her step parents.   
  
She was the only one that knew that he had. No one would belive her though, so she was alone.  
  
She sat in the crook of an ancient tree. Naraku's face popped into her mind, and she went back to the night he killed his own parents.  
  
"Kagome, I did it for you. I killed them so that you and I could live together. Be together. You cant escape me, so dont try to run, I will have you no matter what. You and I will be together. I always get what i want." His haunting voice rang through her head. She ran.  
  
She curled up into a little ball and began to cry. Forcing back the tears, she remembered her mother's lullaby.   
  
She started to hum it, and started singing.   
  
if you are lost in your way,   
  
Deep in an awesome story  
  
Inuyasha's hanyou senses picked up a scent and a voice he had ben searching for for over a month on the wind, thinking it to be one of naraku's traps he cautiously approached.   
  
A memory flashed in his head of Kagome singing to Shippou who had had a bad dream.  
  
He started humming and eventually had joined in with the song.  
  
So I will find you again,  
  
Cling to your lonesome folley  
  
He came to a clearing, surprised that it was the god tree where the distressed love of his soul was crying. He smelled the tears and fear in her scent. then the absense of something that he couldn't place.  
  
The sad note in her voice was chiling him, and made his heart grow cold.  
  
She sung the next verse, with him along with her...  
  
Hear the chorus of pain,  
  
Taking you back to proper ways  
  
She stopped singing and he continued.  
  
It's so easy to find,  
  
If you could remind me  
  
He stopped, then, realising that she had seen him. he looked her in the eyes and saw no recognition there, only sadness.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered her name.  
  
"Who...Who are you? Did my brother send you? Please dont take me back to him....." she begged. Her voice cracked and she pulled her legs tighter to herself. Trying to block out the oncoming pain.  
  
"Who is your brother...?" Inuyasha asked carefullly.   
  
"Naraku." She said the name with such malice and hate it scared him.   
  
"You called me, dear sister?" Came a voice from up above them.  
  
"Naraku...." Inuyasha growled. "Kagome get behind me. Now."   
  
Kagome looked between the two demons and began to cry anew.   
  
"See what you've done... You have confused m poor little sister. Now apoligize." Naraku taunted.   
  
"Kagome..Please, get behind me." Inuyasha said, drawing Tetsuaiga halfway out of its' sheath.  
  
Kagome looked at the silver haired boy, then back to her brother. No. she would go with Naraku, she didn't want anyone else to die. Not for her.   
  
Kagome shook her head and took a step oward Naraku, who embraced her, his hand making a trail from her lower back to her throat. She felt a gentle pressure and the world went black.  
  
Now you're too close to the pain,  
  
Let all the pain go further  
  
Flashback  
  
A crying kitsune. A bloody white haired hanyou. A monk with a red handprint on his face, An Ex-demon slayer with a cat demon in her arms.  
  
Suddenly, she wasn't alone. A woman that looked much like her stood over her shoulder.   
  
"These are your true memories. Inuyasha is to be your mate. Sango and The monk, Miroku are to be wed. and the little Kitsune is your adopted son. This is your family, here. Naraku is not your brother. Only your enemy. I am Kikyo. I want you to know that everything will come back soon, but I want to say something. I am sorry. and tell Inuyasha tha I want him with you. He will understand. You will forget everything that he has put into your mind, and rebould your memories."  
  
The woman disappeared, leaving her alone.   
  
Soon I will find you again,  
  
Mother o do not bother  
  
Kagome woke up to the deep voice of the man carrying her.   
  
Now you are lost in your way,  
  
Deep in an awesome story  
  
Kagome looks up at him and smiles, whispering his name.  
  
"Kagome, sleep, we will be home soon, just sleep." He whispered to her then finished the song.  
  
So i have found you again,  
  
Kiss you for lonesome folley  
  
The words echoing through the forrest, and her mind.  
  
Wow, that was cute. Damn this brain of mine, I cant write anything anymore without wanting to continue it.  
  
Quiet brain, or i'll stab you with a que tip!!  
  
It's not shutting up!!!!  
  
bangs head on computer table  
  
Aaah, that's better.   
  
Tell me if it should be continued. 


End file.
